Jednostka Specjalna Foot Ninja
Jednostka Specjalna Foot Ninja (z ang. Foot Elite) - grupa czterech z najwybitniejszych ninja w Klanie Stopy, którzy służą Shredderowi jako ochrona i dowódcy. Serial 2003 thumb Jak na jednostkę specjalną posiadają niesamowite zdolności bojowe i perfekcyjnie posługują się bronią. Potrafią pojawić się znikąd, by zaskoczyć przeciwników. Każdy z nich posiada własną specjalną broń, trójząb, miecz z podwójnym ostrzem, włócznię i topór. Shredder wysyła ich na misje specjalne, które muszą być szybko i skutecznie wykonane. Zdają się posiadać umiejętności teleportacji. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w odcinku "Zemsta Shreddera Cz.1". Podczas walki Leo z Klanem Stopy Shredder ostatecznie wysyła przeciw żółwiowi Jednostkę Specjalną. Ich umiejętności i siła przytłaczają młodego żółwia. Wrzucają Leo do domu April przez jej okno, a jego miecze pod stopy swego mistrza. Później widzimy ich czekających na żółwie w jej sklepie (pułapka). Okazują się trudnymi przeciwnikami dla żółwi, aż w końcu ich przerastają. Gdy Sam Shredder pojawia się w sklepie, ci stają przy nim ponownie gotowi do ataku. Jednostka Specjalna dostaje rozkaz wykończenia żółwi, podczas gdy Shredder walczy ze Splinterem, ale przerywa im przybycie Casey Jones. Pojawiają się i w późniejszych odcinkach, gdzie zawsze wiernie walczą na zlecenie swego mistrza. Gdy Shredder był pozornie martwy, Jednostka Specjalna poprowadziła klan Stopy w tajnej wojnie domowej przeciwko Smokom i Mafii. Gdy myśleli, że ich mistrz wrócił, przenieśli wszystkie frakcje do starej wieży klanu, ale rzeczywistości była to jedynie Karai w przebraniu starająca się przywrócić porządek w mieście. Jeden z Jednostki Specjalnej odmówił poddania się jej, dopóki "Shredder" nie ciął jego kapelusza. thumb|left Kiedy Karai została nowym Shredderem (po pokonaniu Ch'rella), Elite zaczęła nosić nowe szaty. Będą walczyć z nią podczas ataku na kryjówkę żółwi w "Scion of the Shredder". Shredder miał czterech ninja w jednostce specjalnej nawet w 1960 roku, jak to pokazano w odcinku "A Tale of Master Yoshi". Elite walczą z żółwiami ostatni raz w "Good Genes Cz.2" W The Lost Episodes Jednostka Specjalna nadal może pracować dla Klanu Stopy pod dowództwem Karai. W "New World Order Cz.1" starają się atakować Tengu Shredder, ale zostają pokonani. Ciekawostki *Peter Laird powiedział w swoim blogu, że teleportacja Elity jest "przesadnym sposobem, aby pokazać ich niesamowite umiejętności na poziomie ninja technik ukrywania i pokazywania się dzięki połączeniu zwykłej prędkości i zabawek, takich jak bomby dymne". Występy *''"Zemsta Shreddera"'' część 1 i 2 *''"Powrót do Nowego Jorku"'' część 2 i 3 *''"Nieznana Przeszłość"'' część 2 i 3 *Wspomnienia *''"Miasto Wojny"'' część 1, 2 i 3 *''"Wróg w Domu"'' część 1 i 2 *''"Exodus"'' część 1 i 2 *Bad Day *Scion of the Shredder *A Tale of Master Yoshi *Good Genes Cz.2 *New World Order Cz.1 Mirage Comics Foot Elite to grupa ninja w Klanie Stopy; osobistych ochroniarzy i współpracowników z Shreddera. Foot Elite są rekrutowani spośród najlepszych z najlepszych w klanie Stopy, a zatem są oni niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami w walce. Od pozostałych ninja w klanie różnią się przede wszystkim ich tradycyjnymi japońskimi słomianymi kapeluszami, czerwonymi akcentami w ubiorze i ich osobistą, wyspecjalizowaną bronią. Klan Stopy podzielił się na dwie frakcje po śmierci Shreddera. Część klanu prowadzona przez Foot Elite była nadal wierna Shredderowi (renegatom w oczach reszty klanu). Druga część klanu prowadzona przez Karai zawarła sojusz z Żółwiami i z ich pomocą zabiła członków Foot Elite, po czym porządek został przywrócony. de:Foot Elite en:Foot_Elite Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Klan Stopy Kategoria:Grupy (serial 2003) Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2003) Kategoria:Postacie (Mirage)